The invention relates to adsorbent containing packages having improved ultrasonically welded seam components with intermittent sealed portions and relief portions.
Typically a large area of material is ultrasonically welded to seal the desiccant package closed and provide a means to attach the package to the inside of an automotive air conditioning accumulator, condenser or receiver/dryer. Once welded, this large sealed area restricts the flow of oil and refrigerant thus reducing the oil circulation efficiency of the ac system. To make a weld, an ultrasonic horn and a smooth faced steel anvil are used to compress the bag materials therebetween. Energy is then applied to the ultrasonic horn thus welding the bag material. Typically a smooth faced horn is used to provide for a continuous smooth weld that is very dense and fluid impermeable. This invention provides for a texture to be applied to the face of the anvil. This texture produces a pattern weld in the bag material including hard sealed areas where the weld is extremely dense and fluid impermeable and relief areas where the bag material is not welded and is very permeable.
Care must be taken to ensure that the seam area comprises the proper proportion of the hard sealed portions and relief portions so that the weld area will be properly sealed while allowing for desired permeability. An additional advantage is that the textured weld reduces the energy required to produce a weld and thus reduces the cycle time of the machine to manufacture the bag.
The adsorbent material package of the present invention comprises an elongated pouch or the like adapted for filling with desiccant or other adsorbent medium therein. Preferably, the package is made of a porous, non-woven, material such as a spun bonded nylon material, spun bounded polyester material, or polyester felt. An aperture is provided in one end of the package and is surrounded by an ultrasonically sealed mounting zone. The package aperture is force or snap fit over a flange or the like associated with the bleed filter that is in turn connected to the bight portion of the suction tube of the accumulator or similar a/c piping structure. In typical accumulator structures, the bight portion is oriented transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the cylindrical housing and connects upwardly extending legs of the fluid flow tube.
A longitudinally disposed seam member is formed along the length of the top or bottom side of the adsorbent pouch. This seam includes a double fabric layer area and may be formed via conventional means such as heat sealing, ultrasonic sealing, or other electronic sealing or fusing means.